During the fabrication of a product, some coupling methods may be used to couple two work pieces together. For example, work pieces formed of the same or different materials can be coupled by way of screw fastening, riveting, or welding.
Although the above coupling methods can be used for coupling two metal work pieces together, manufacturing costs, such as labor, equipment and time, cannot be effectively reduced.